


Happy Bird

by LaurantMu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER IN ENGLISH, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: Tim Drake was a happy boy for sure, and after witnessed so many death and lost almost everything, he thought he is still a happy man.





	Happy Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [快乐小鸟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278528) by [LaurantMu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu). 

> First time trying to write in English! There will be a looooooooot grammar mistakes and misuse of words!

He was a happy boy. 

He will be a happy boy. 

Even a happy adult. 

He is a happy boy, he was, he hopes his future will still be. 

He places the fifth flower bunch on the grave, he sweeps dust cover the tombstone, he jokes with the cold stone, laugh and jump, like a lame clown. 

Graveyard keeper shakes his head and explains to other guests: Just a poor kid, he will leave in a minute, just a minute. 

The crazy kid left, with a smile that carves on his face with thousands of practice. 

The people he willing to bring joy are all here, thus he brings joy to the graveyard and buries it under 5 feet of cold soil. 

The rest he willing to bring happiness is not likely to accept it, thus he pours it into the void. 

He thinks I hope each one of them could be happy and blessed. 

That eldest brother who was born with happiness inside his body, who always protect him, he hopes him could be happy. 

Although his brother wanted him to hand over his remaining and last property, so he gave him his glory and the already tombed dignity. 

That one elder brother who was full of rage and crawled his way back from hell, he hopes him could be happy. 

Although his brother only wanted his blood and flesh, so he gave him all he left, his body even his life. 

That one younger brother who was mean and came from foreign land as well as tragic childhood, maybe not as much willing to, but still, he hopes him to be happy. 

Although his brother only wants everything, his family, the ceiling protects him from thunder and storm, his father, his brother, his pride. 

The father who was heavily depressed and come back from the stream of time, his mentor, he hopes him to be happy. 

But his mentor, his father only wants him to be obedient and blindly flow his orders. So he gave him want he wanted and scars cut by submissiveness. 

He is still a happy boy, otherwise, how could he cheer others up? 

His eldest brother left new cases and clues need extra handling in his email box, he dragged them happily into his already so full to-do list. 

His elder brother that he loves by all his heart only left a note with blunt words on the nightstand along the bed they spent the night with, and a cold bed then never came back. He masked himself with that familiar practiced smile, flushed the blank “sorry” with disgusting over-night coffee into sewers. He deleted all the alarming emails he set to tell him all the dates between his elder brother and that red-head mate, still wearing that fake smile. 

His annoying little brother hissed something to him around an unnoticed corner, but he already forgot what he said, with that hateful dinner he threw out into the sink. 

His father, His FATHER.His, father? 

He once has one, but he is not so sure now. 

The once teenager, now a young man, he sits on a scrapped damp mattress, heads up and smiles to the man wearing a black mask. 

That man cautiously chained his limbs, put steel collar on his neck. 

Blackmask asked the doctor in a white coat: How is his dosage? Why it’s not working at all? 

The doctor said with a smile: I add some new toys from Scarecrow in this one, plus the original recipe, he will be dead of OD several times if he was a normal person. 

The young man sits still, the perfect smile disappeared after that conversation. 

Suddenly, he bursts into uncontrollable laughter, all his muscles are twitching, his whole shivering body falls onto the dirty mattress. 

There is blood everywhere, in his eyes, in his nose, and his mouth. Those men stand by him start to laugh. 

He thinks, he still is a fucking happy man.

Only a happy person could brings joy to other people, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic is not too bad!!! This is actually a pre-slash for a non-con mob/tim and blackmask/tim and eventual jaytim fic, if anyone hope to see the following story plz tell me! I will be really appreciate it! Thx for reading!


End file.
